


jpm

by lucille99



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, criska
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucille99/pseuds/lucille99
Summary: 不是我最初的生日贺文预警！个人倾向很大，不主观，没有三观和群里小姐姐的合作完成
Relationships: Kaká/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 1





	jpm

《金瓶梅allC（主kc）》

街口卖烧饼家的小娘子长得实在日人  
小娘子打开窗户，对着楼下路过的卡公子媚笑  
金风玉露一相逢  
可惜梅大郎挑着扁担回来了  
罗金莲有些难过，合上窗户，端来药水:“大郎吃药了”  
梅大郎这个人  
看似老实安分  
其实心计十足  
是个坏脾气的  
每每为难金莲  
他打翻了药水  
梅大郎:喝喝喝，我喝了还是硬不起来  
你个骚妇，刚开窗又在给谁抛媚眼  
呵，看着是个忠厚老实的可靠人  
其实啊  
这心里的弯弯道道  
比谁都会  
罗金莲只好伤心的收拾碎片  
梅大郎是个侏儒，还是个硬不起来的  
他和蹲下来的金莲一样高  
金莲收拾碎片的时候，他竟然绕道背后去撕他群子  
金莲奋力反抗  
贵妃娘娘好文采  
结婚这么多年，其实大郎从来没有硬起来个，唯一一次还没进来就射了  
独守空房，难忍寂寞，只好每日开窗打量街上汉子  
刚刚的那位玉面公子郎令他春心荡漾  
他在心里想着那人的模样  
梅大郎随意撸了两下，还是硬不起来，就准备生硬的进来，刚碰到大腿，又射了？  
一对初遇错鸳鸯，竹竿成拙却成双  
金莲见他射了，就站起来收拾裙子，大郎气急败坏  
你个狐狸精，我要把你送去给野男人玩

金莲心想，要是送给野男人  
那位玉面公子  
该多好啊  
第二日  
隔壁王婶来了个金贵访客  
这个王婶是个媒人  
看见这位爷，立马明白有银子赚了  
西门卡进来后喝了杯茶，问道:隔壁的小娘子令我夜不能寐，阿婆可要帮我牵线啊

王婆一算计，这个时辰梅大郎要去卖烧饼，到晚上才回去，金莲必是一人在家  
王婆对西门卡说，你先等等，待会儿美人儿就来了  
王婆以要帮忙为由去请金莲过来，金莲收拾一下随王婆去了，进了屋定睛一看  
正是昨日那个公子  
他笑容满面的看着金莲问道:小娘子可有空闲与在下喝一碗小酒？  
金莲娇滴滴的坐到西门卡的旁边  
西门卡“娘子芳名何许？”  
“妾身萝萝”  
官人怎么称呼  
西门卡  
卡官人，妾身不会吃酒呐  
那我教你好了  
太强了  
于是西门卡喝了小酒含在嘴里，那双大手顺势摸到金莲腰间，将人拉近  
轻轻吻在唇上，舌头剥开贝齿，将酒渡给萝萝  
萝萝娘子的胸好rua呐  
在下想试试  
不等金莲反抗  
西门卡便将头埋到他胸间  
挑拨舔吻着  
又说这萝萝其人

唇红齿白

明眸善睐

更是被西门卡吻住小嘴儿这么一会儿

便是气喘吁吁，真真是美人垂泪一般

这西门卡对金莲的奶儿上下其手，还时不时的亲上几口

金莲整个人都粉粉嫩嫩，一半是爽的，一半是羞的  
官人，奴家奶子还是好胀  
西门卡打横抱起了金莲放在腿上  
摸到了他的小脚  
脱掉了他的小鞋，小娘子，在下这里想你的生硬，你快摸摸它  
萝萝羞的别过脸，手却大胆的摸到了西门卡的胯间  
天哪，好大好硬，萝萝感叹道  
西门卡仔细端摩起金莲的小鞋  
萝萝笑道，官人，奴家本来不叫金莲  
因为这双三寸金莲所以人们叫我金莲  
萝萝才是本名  
他的脚小巧可爱  
细白香嫩  
西门卡下身棒子邦硬，直挺挺地，只待罗金莲解开裘衣让他用手缓缓，没想到罗金莲自己扭着小屁股，低了头，用嘴巴服侍。那张小嘴儿又热又湿，脸颊一吸，西门卡只觉要爽飞天，不由得想要是插进了罗金莲的下处儿是不是也这么爽利。  
罗金莲一边熟练的使用唇舌，一边又朝他抛媚眼，屁股翘的高高的，裤子已经解开了，雪白圆满得好似发面馒头的屁股不知耻的晃动，勾着西门卡大手一身，直接揉了上去。  
“哎呀，官人，轻点儿～”罗金莲吐出口里等我肉棒，软着身子吃下西门卡的手指

罗金莲喝了口酒,媚笑着问西门

官人要不要进来,奴家等不及了

西门卡抖擞精神,提枪直入,两  
人同时发出呻吟,罗金莲的小脚  
爽的蜷在一起,用快哭出来的声  
音说官人,你动一动啊  
颠鸾倒凤被翻红浪

罗金莲累晕过去

白嫩的屁股被拍打的红肿

西门卡加快冲刺速度,释放出  
来,他想这般尤物小娘子不能为  
自己独占可惜了

罗金莲邂后,西门卡问他后不后  
悔

官人,奴家的身子给了您,您可  
别辜负奴家啊

大郎快要回来了,我且先回去,  
明日我在窗扇挂一个灯笼,官人  
便可在此处等候

西门卡回到家怎么也意犹木尽

他带着侍卫随从上街溜达  
看到卖完烧饼准备回家的梅大  
郎,心里便不爽

让家丁去把大郎毒打一顿

罗金莲小心翼翼在等丈夫回来

听卖水果的说大郎腿断了

赶累去让人把他收拾进来

城东的梅大郎的弟弟迪巴松听说  
哥哥受了重伤

便连夜赴来

其实他脑子里想的全是嫂嫂迷人  
的身子

嫂嫂是全城最美的人却嫁给了全  
城最丑的梅大郎

迪巴松知道自己不该对嫂嫂抱有  
非分之想

可是他不能控制垮间老二硬的生疼

梅大郎昏迷不醒

还留者一口气

迪巴松想达神废物活在世上也是  
累赘

命该至此

可美艳绝伦的嫂嫂

就是他的了

今晚一定要逼奸嫂嫂


End file.
